Grievous/Relationships
Grievous's relationships. Allies Battle droids Grievous is a famous hero that chose to lead to battle droids when he chose to be a cyborg. He cares for his battle droids, as he chose to lead them in the Clone Wars, but he loses his patience with the droids for their stupid, annoying, and sassy actions and has been known to destroy them by smacking their heads off, cutting them in half, or smacking them off ledges. Count Dooku usually calls him out on. Asajj Ventress Although a natural rival with Asajj Ventress for Count Dooku's attention, Grievous seemed to have a level of respect for her, which at the time of the Battle of Kamino seemed to have evolved into something close to affection. This had drastically changed by the time of the Battle of Dathomir, in which he displayed hatred for her and openly declared himself to have always been superior to her during their duel. However, the two shared a similar trait during their time as Dooku's lieutenants: a dislike and contempt for the mindless battle droids under their command. TV-94B TV-94C Super's Battle STAP Battle Tey-Zuka Trench Issei Hyoudou .]] Grievous and his best friend, Issei Hyoudou work together very well. Grievous's heroic intentions with Issei's make the pair almost undefeated. They are both Jedi hunters for their own personal reasons. Issei seemed to be big fan of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and knows Grievous by heart. Rias Gremory Asia Argento Koneko Toujou Yuuto Kiba Irina Shidou Gasper Azazel Serfall Leviathan Sirzechs Lucifer Ange Jill Hilda Tusk Chris Rosalie Enemies Ahsoka Tano Grievous clashed with Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano on two occasions, on Skytop Station, and on Florrum. In their second encounter, Tano was more powerful, but Grievous ultimately was still more than a match for her. Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous and the evil Obi-Wan Kenobi had a particular rivalry, clashing on multiple occasions. Kenobi kills heroic Seps and has no sympathy for them, which makes Grievous Hero mad. Eeth Koth villains.]] Grievous hated the sinister Eeth Koth. He even contacted the Jedi Council after capturing Koth, telling that he did not care at all about politics or the war, and intended to slowly torture the renowned Jedi to death. He showed them his IG-100 MagnaGuard electrocute the sinister Jedi, leading to the Jedi wanting to go rescue them. Palpatine Moon Ni Rin Kae Tae Tae Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Grievous has always had hatred from Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Anakin was always responsible for blowing up Grievous's Confederate Navy caused tension between the two. Though only seeing each other in starfighter combat and through holograms, Grievous and Anakin never met face-to-face until the Attack on the Naboo Shipyards. Anakin taunted Grievous and Grievous grew angry and tried to kill Skywalker. When Skywalker turned into Darth Vader, the good-general didn't know who he was until he was told by Trench later down the road. To this day, Grievous and Vader still clash one another and try to kill each other as Vader is less taunting than Anakin and more evil than Skywalker as well which causes Grievous trouble. Romantic Relationships Akeno Himejima When Grievous and Akeno Himejima first met, Akeno fell in love at first sight, loving the heroic General for his strength, heroic quotes, and his low-tolerance for stupidity. Grievous however has stated he is not interested in love and Akeno goes on a mission to force Grievous to love her. Grievous saw her as a friend at first before knowing Akeno had feelings for him. Xenovia Quarta Salia Tereshvoka Category:Relationships Category:WIP